Cards Against Humanity
by Abeast101
Summary: What happens when team one plays Cards Against Humanity. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fiction, so any review would be much appreciated.

Chapter 1

"How about after shift we go back to my place to play a game and have some beers." Jules says over the com after a hot call. "Sounds good" Sam says taking his eyes off the road and smiling at her. "I'm down" Spike says from one of the other trucks. "Not tonight, I promised Dean, and Marina I'd go bowling with them tonight." Greg says looking over at Ed. Then Ed says, "Can't, I'm on babysitting duty. "Wordy?" Jules asks, "Michelle's parents are in town and if I'm not there, I'd be in the doghouse for a while, so no for me.

When the team got back, they were all tired after a long day of hot calls. "Hey Winnie" Spike said, walking up to Winnie's desk. "Hey Spike, how was my favorite bomb guy's day?" Winnie flirtatiously asked Spike. "Long, but I missed you sweetie." "We're at work Spike, you know how I feel…. professionalism." "Fine, but do you want to come with me to Jules's place for game night and drinks after shift?" "Sure!" Winnie grinned.

There was still an hour until team one's shift ended, and an hour and a half until Winnie's shift ended. "Let's just hope we don't get another hot call." Sam said to Jules. "Me too, maybe if we tell Spike and Winnie to wait, and come after 7, we could have a little fun before they come." Jules whispered to her boyfriend. "Oh, that sounds great." The blond whispered in his hot girlfriend's ear. Sam goes to find Spike that the time has been changed from 5:00 to 7:00 while Jules went to tell one of her best friends, Winnie.

"Are you sure that's enough time?" Winnie asked "probably not, but I just got this really fun and dirty game that is the funniest thing ever." Jules answered her friend. "Ahh, and what might this game be?" Winnie asked Jules. "You are going to have to wait and see, not even Sam knows, and he knows almost everything when it comes to me." Jules winks towards Winnie. "Fine, Spike and I will go buy some booze for tonight, no arguing." "Okay but you might need a lot, I'm going to turn it into a drinking game too." Jules excitedly tells Winnie.

"Ready Jules? We don't have all night." Sam calls from outside Jules' locker room. Jules walks out, and gives Sam a big hug and says "let's go." Sam and Jules decide to just have Spike and Winnie come over at five. Sam and Jules will just have to save their fun for later.

A/N Should I write another chapter? Again, reviews would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Please bear with me, i am new to writing fan fiction. Reviews would be great!

Chapter 2:

Spike and Winnie had just arrived to Jules and Sam's house. "Hey, hey, hey, we have come bearing alcohol and lots of it" Spike said showing Jules and Sam all the booze he and Winnie bought. "What game are we playing?" Winnie asked looking at Jules. "let me go get it. Go sit at the kitchen table, and open the drinks." Jules went to a hall closet, pulled out a black box, and took it to where the others were sitting. "We are playing Cards Against Humanity!" Jules exclaimed.

"Uhhhhh, what's that?" Spiked asked in a worried voice. "It's like a dirty version of Apples to Apples. We used to play it over seas." Sam explained. "oh, got it." "i'll go first." Jules calls as she deals everyone 10 white cards and picks up a black card. "Okay, this first one is 'Daddy, why is mommy crying?'" Everyone puts a white card in the pile. "the choices are, 'fart fetishes, AIDS spread by mosquitoes, and penis breath." They all start laughing. "i'll go with….. Penis breath!" Jules laughs "yesssss!" Sam exclaims, "i knew you'd pick that one!"

"My turn!" Winnie loudly says. "Okay, Dear Abby, i am having some trouble with (blank) and i would like your advice." "Your all going down" Spike says. "You wish, Spike" Sam tells his friend. "the choices are, Japanese hand jobs, A world-wide network of hookers, and Kayne West. I'll go with... A world-wide network of hooker" Winnie laughs. "That would be mine not yours Spike." Sam laughs towards Spike.

"My turn!" Spike says "No one will believe me when i tell one story about walking in on (blank)." "This will be a good one" Jules laughs. "The cards are, an all-day crack binge, A big black dick, and Santa Clause." they all burst out in laughter. "A big black dick all the way" Spike half shouts, half laughs. "Mine!" Jules says.

Alright Sam, its your turn" Winnie says. Sam picks up a black card and says "What do old people smell like?" They all glare at each other and giggle. Sam dramatically picks up the white cards and says "These are great! Alright, the cards are, A recall on hot-pockets, Russian made porn, and mail order brides!" They all burst out laughing. "All of them!" Sam yells. "sorry big guy, you have to pick one." Jules laughs. "Fine, i'll go with a recall on hot-pockets." They all laugh once again, but this time, they laugh for almost 5 minutes straight. "Who's is it?" Sam finally asks. "Oh, that's mine." Spike laughs.

"New rule, we take a 5 minute break after every round to refill drinks, pee, and stretch." Winnie says. "Fine with me" Jules says, and the boys both nod. Everyone gets up, and Sam walks up to Jules and whispers, "when can i give you penis breath?" Jules looks at him and says "Our shift doesn't start till noon tomorrow. We can 'sleep' in." They both laugh and go to refill their drinks.

A/N I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow.

Please review!


End file.
